Danger is Everywhere
by kensi54382
Summary: An injured Rose. Lissa being hunted by her own kind. Dimitri missing. What else could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Five years have passed since the girls graduated from St. Vladimir's Academy. Lissa passed a law that stated she could be the queen without any family.**

* * *

Rose opened her eyes and quickly shut them again when a bright light hit her face. She felt a hand touching the fingers on her left hand and instinctively moved her hand away. She heard a squeal of excitement and voices telling her to open her eyes. Trying to ignore whoever was talking to her, Rose brought up an image of Dimitri. He was sexy in her opinion and had always been able to distract her. At least until now. Whoever was talking was persistent, and annoying, and hadn't stopped. Deciding that she wasn't going to be able to ignore them any longer, Rose opened her eyes again, with her head turned to the side so she could avoid the light this time, and was immediately met with her best friend's smiling face. Lissa was grinning at Rose, which in turn made Rose smile. Lissa always knew how to make her happy without using any magic.

"Liss, who is talking?" asked Rose quietly.

"The doctor. Are you alright?" asked Lissa. Concern was written all over her face.

"Of course I am. What doctor? Where am I?"

"At the hospital. You got hurt four days ago. Everyone thought you weren't going to wake up."

"What?"

Lissa was about to explain it again when she saw the confusion on Rose's face, but stopped when she heard Dimitri behind her. Looking down again, Lissa saw a smile on Rose's face and moved out of the way.

"Is she awake yet Lissa?" asked Dimitri. He clearly hadn't been in the room for very long.

"Yes I am."

Dimitri looked over to the bed with a huge smile on his face. It was no secret that Dimitri and Rose were dating. Everyone knew it. And since they were both Lissa's guardians, it had been a big deal when they had told people. But, seeing as Lissa was the queen, everyone had had to shut-up about it. It didn't bother Lissa, and she had stated that it shouldn't be an issue for anyone else either. Everyone was entitled to their own lives.

"Thank god Roza," said Dimitri, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I still don't understand why I'm in a hospital."

"Even when she's hurt, she's stubborn. You were kidnapped by a few rogue Moroi hell bent on killing Lissa."

"Why me then? Shouldn't they have taken Liss?"

"You were too busy protecting her. They couldn't get past you. Don't you remember?"

"I think I might. Was I in a basement?"

"Yeah. When Eddie found you, you were leaning against a wall. He said that you were mumbling something. I think it was 'stay away from Lissa.'"

"Actually, I said to stay away from Lissa or I'd throw them out a window when I got the chance." A smile had appeared on Rose's face at that memory.

"Anyway, what else do you remember?" asked Lissa.

"I don't know. Liss, where are your guardians?"

"At the court. I told them that if Dimitri was with me, I'd be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me Rose. You need to recover and then you can worry as much as you want. Do you want me to heal you?"

"No Liss. I'll heal by myself. But thank you anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke up to screams. She looked to her left and saw that Dimitri was struggling to pull Lissa free from a man's grasp. He wasn't succeeding at anything except slowing them down. Ignoring the pain surging through her body, Rose pulled off the wires keeping her hooked to monitors and jumped out of the hospital bed. Stumbling forward, Rose took hold of the man's arms and steadied herself. She lifted her knee high enough to hit her target and lifted it. She was slightly off target and got the man's knee but it did the job and he loosened his grip enough for Dimitri to pull Lissa free.

"Rose!" exclaimed Lissa in a panic.

After hitting the would-be kidnapper, Rose had lost her balance and fallen to the floor. She was visibly sweating and looked like she had gone pale. Suddenly, the door opened and Eddie came running in with Rose's doctor and a nurse. Eddie helped Dimitri deal with the would-be kidnapper while the doctor and nurse rushed to Rose's side. She was breathing heavily and coughing now, which was worrying.

"Is she okay?" asked Lissa nervously. She was worried about her best friend.

"Let's find out," said the doctor. "Can I get someone to help me lift Miss Hathaway?"

Dimitri immediately picked up his girlfriend and gently placed her on the bed. Eddie had taken the would-be kidnapper back to the Moroi court, leaving Dimitri free to help Rose and Lissa.

"Amanda, hook her back up to the monitors please. What happened here?"

"She was trying to save me," sniffled Lissa. She wiped away a few tears. "Is she okay?"

The doctor gave a sympathetic look to Lissa and then turned back to Rose. The nurse had given her some oxygen and Rose's breathing had returned to normal. Colour was returning to her cheeks and she had stopped coughing and sweating. The doctor checked her over thoroughly and then left Rose to sleep. He gave Dimitri clear instructions to keep an eye on Rose over the next hour before leaving the room. Amanda took a little more time to make sure that Rose was comfortable and pain free.

"I'll be here overnight if she needs anything," said Amanda as she left.

"That was a stupid thing to do. I'm sorry guys," said Rose quietly after Amanda had closed the door.

"You saved Lissa. Maybe you should've found another way, but it was effective," said Dimitri.

"Thank you again Rose. You keep saving me," Lissa said sadly. "I think I need to learn how to fight them off. Can you teach me Dimitri?"

"If you're sure, then of course I can."

"I'm positive. Rose, are you sure you don't want me to heal you?"

"Yes Liss. I'll be fine. You have other things to worry about, more important things than me."

Lissa and Dimitri looked at each other. They knew that Rose felt like Lissa was pulling away from her now that she was a queen, even though it wasn't true. Rose had confided in Dimitri about her feelings and he had gone to Lissa almost immediately. Now that Lissa was actually hearing Rose's thoughts, she was worried that Rose's continual refusals of being helped magically, and of being given time off, might be linked to the thought that they were no longer close. If they were, then that would also mean that Rose was worried that Lissa might have found someone new to be best friends with.

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked Lissa. She wanted to know whether her suspicions were correct or not.

"Nothing." The answer came too quickly and Lissa jumped on it.

"Don't lie Rose. I know something's not right. You are not the type of person to refuse me healing you and you are most definitely not the type of person to lay in a hospital bed where you can't be active. Talk to me. We're best friends, remember?"

"Are we?" Tears were falling down Rose's cheeks when she looked at Lissa.

It was then that Lissa realised that her suspicions had been correct. Rose was feeling uncertain about her role in Lissa's life.

"I'm your guardian Liss. That's it."

"That's not true! You are my best friend. That has never, ever changed. Even when you went after Dimitri and Avery entered my life, you were still my best friend. You saved me from Avery. You came back to me when you didn't have to. Only best friends have that kind of relationship."

Rose looked up with a skeptical look on her face. She clearly didn't believe what Lissa was saying.

"I'm being serious Rose. You are always going to be my best friend. No offense Dimitri, but I have to say that you are my favourite guardian Rose. I wish you didn't have to waste your life protecting me all the time, but I'm glad that I have you in my life. You always know how to cheer me up. You're the only one that I have ever wanted around me. Everyone else can come and go for all I care, but not you. If you leave me again, I'll be devastated. I was so scared when Eddie told us that you weren't responding to anyone after he found you. It was bad enough that I didn't know where you were, but that made it unbearable. So when you moved your hand this morning, I was so excited. My best friend was back. Don't you believe me Rosie?" Rosie was a nickname that Lissa had given her when they had been in preschool together. She hated it when anyone but Lissa called her that.

"I thought you'd forgotten that name. I believe you Liss. I'll teach you to fight. Just us. Cause that's what best friends do for each other." A smile spread across Rose's face and she hugged Lissa tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Roza, here you go," said Dimitri.

Rose looked up with a smile on her face. She took the ice-cream from Dimitri's hand and opened it. She wanted to share it with Dimitri, but he had bought his own with him.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Dimitri.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, I can think of something that would make me more comfortable," smiled Rose.

"More pillows? Another blanket?" Dimitri moved through their apartment looking for a pillow.

Rose had come home that morning after spending another three days in the hospital. She still hadn't allowed Lissa to heal her, but the doctor had said that she was healing remarkably fast and that if she rested, she could go home. So, Rose had allowed Dimitri to cover her with a blanket and put multiple pillows behind her back on the couch in their apartment just so that she was home.

"No. You, silly. Come and sit with me," laughed Rose.

"Oh, okay. Move over then." Dimitri sat down and Rose immediately moved so that she was leaning against his chest.

Dimitri put his arm around Rose's shoulders and gave her a one-armed hug. They ate their ice-creams in silence and then Rose closed her eyes, falling asleep in Dimitri's arms.

* * *

Dimitri's phone vibrated on the coffee table and he picked it up so it wouldn't wake Rose. She had been asleep for the last two hours on the couch, which, after a quick call to Rose's doctor to check, was something that would help Rose recover. Dimitri looked at the text he had received from Lissa:

_How's Rose? I'm sorry to pull you away from her, but I have a woman down here that wants to talk to you. She says it's important,_

_Lissa_

After sending back a quick reply that stated he was on his way, Dimitri sat on the edge of the couch. He didn't really want to leave Rose but he couldn't put off something important.

"Roza, wake up," said Dimitri quietly. He watched as the love of his life stirred and opened her eyes.

"Dimitri? What's wrong?"

"I have to go Roza. Someone is downstairs. They want to talk to me. I'll be back in a little while. Make sure you rest." Dimitri kissed the top of Rose's head. "I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri."

Rose waited for her boyfriend to leave and then fell asleep again. She didn't expect to receive the text that came half an hour later.

* * *

Dimitri took a deep breath after he closed the apartment door behind him. He had a feeling he knew who was waiting for him, but he wasn't sure that Rose was ready to have a visitor yet. He headed down the staircase and emerged from the apartment building. He didn't expect to find people pointing guns at him; especially since they were Moroi. He didn't have time to react as he felt something hit his head hard and he dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was confused. She had just received a text from Lissa asking her to send Dimitri down to her. She couldn't understand what was going on so Rose sent a message to Lissa:

_What are you talking about Liss? Dimitri left thirty minutes ago. I watched him the leave the apartment._

_Rose_

A few minutes later, another text came through:

_He didn't arrive here. His sister is waiting for him. Do you feel up to coming down?_

_Lissa_

Rose took a few minutes to think about her answer. She was lonely and she figured that an hour or two wouldn't be so bad. So she sent Lissa a message saying that she was coming and then put shoes on and headed out.

* * *

Dimitri opened his eyes. He was in a small, dark room. He could feel his hands behind his back, tied up with what felt like rope. He could feel a stinging sensation at the back of his head and assumed that was where he had been hit. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He had left Rose on the couch in their apartment. She would have no idea where he was, not that he knew anything about his current whereabouts, and he had never gotten to Lissa. No-one would be able to find him for at least another few hours.

"Damn it!"

The voice came from somewhere in front of him. Dimitri tried to focus on it but the silence was thicker than before.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" called Dimitri.

* * *

Rose opened the door to Lissa's quarters. When Lissa had become queen she had decided that the place needed decorating. Rose had been given the task and had wowed Lissa with the results. The room was now a dull pink, Lissa's favourite colour, and had all sorts of little knick knacks in it. Lissa was sitting on a couch with a woman that Rose recognised immediately: Viktoria Belikov.

"Liss?" said Rose in a somewhat quieter voice than usual.

On the way over from the apartment, Rose had gotten a bad feeling. She knew something wasn't right, but she didn't know what that something was.

"Hey Rose, come and have a seat. Do you want something?" asked Lissa. She had figured that Rose would be scared for Dimitri and she wanted to help.

"No thank you Liss. Hi Viktoria." Rose took the seat next to her best friend.

"Hey Rose. Is Dimka coming?" asked Viktoria.

"Remember what I said? He isn't here Viktoria," said Lissa.

"I know. I was kind of hoping that it had been a mistake."

"What's wrong Viktoria?" asked Rose.

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"You live in Russia. It's a thirty hour flight."

"Nothing's wrong. I actually came to visit you. Dimka kept saying that I should wait because he wanted you to get better before you had too many visitors but I missed you. And I wanted to apologise to you. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you that day. You were only trying to help me. I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset Viktoria. But thank you anyway. And it's been almost six years. Why didn't you just call me?"

"I wanted to see your face when I apologised so that I knew you were being honest with your answers to me. You can easily lie to me over the phone and I wouldn't know. I was getting ready to leave home to come here when Dimka called me to say that you had been hurt and that you were in the hospital, unconscious. He said that nobody knew whether or not you were going to wake up. I was scared."

"I wouldn't have lied to you Viktoria. I promise. Liss, has anyone heard from Dimitri?"

"Not yet. Eddie's leading the search party. He called just before you knocked on the door. They had an idea as to where he might be, but they are still looking. He promised to call as soon as they find him. I sent Adrian with the guardians to heal Dimitri if it's needed," said Lissa. She added at the look on Rose's face: "He'll be fine Rosie. I promise."

Rose looked at Lissa and silently begged her to get rid of Viktoria. She wanted to be alone with Lissa. Lissa immediately understood what Rose wanted.

"Viktoria, Rose and I have some things to do, but I can get my sister to show you around the palace if you like," said Lissa. It had taken almost two years after finding out that Lissa and Jill were sisters for them to get comfortable with each other. But now they were as close as Lissa and her brother had been.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you your majesty," replied Viktoria.

"That's okay. And call me Lissa. I hate that your majesty stuff."

Viktoria and Rose both grinned at Lissa's discomfort. Then Lissa picked up her cell phone and a few minutes later someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Lissa.

The door opened and Jill walked into the room. She smiled when she saw Rose and immediately went to give her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright Rose! I missed hanging out with you," rambled Jill.

"I missed you too Jill. And I'm not better yet," laughed Rose.

Jill's smile faded a little but she hugged Rose anyway and then turned to Lissa.

"What's up?"

"Can you do me a favour?" asked Lissa.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"This is Viktoria. She's Dimitri's sister. Can you show her around the palace for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Jill." In a whisper, Lissa added, "take your time too. I think Rose wants to be alone with me. I feel bad for them but Rose is best friend and she gets my attention first."

Jill gave her sister a smile and nodded. She understood why Rose wanted to stay with Lissa. Everyone knew that they were best friends. They knew not to mess with them as well. After saying goodbye, Jill and Viktoria left the girls alone. Rose waited until the door closed and then started crying. Lissa pulled her into a hug.

* * *

A new voice answered Dimitri. One that he knew very well.

"Eddie? Is that you?" asked Dimitri carefully. He didn't want to make his situation worse by saying something he'd regret later.


	5. Chapter 5

Dimitri watched as Eddie emerged from the dark. There were another two guardians from the palace with him as well as Adrian. Eddie immediately walked over to Dimitri and untied him. The rope had cut into the flesh on Dimitri's wrists and were burning, but he hardly felt the pain. He was worried about Rose and he asked about her straight away.

"She's with Lissa. Last we heard, Rose was crying but seemed to be fine otherwise. Are you okay?" asked Eddie.

"I'm fine. I need to get back to Rose," answered Dimitri.

"Not before I heal your injuries. Rose will kill us if you're hurt," said Adrian with a small smile. He had gotten over Rose's betrayal and they were great friends now.

"Okay. Where are we?"

"In a cottage about three hours away from the palace. I promised Lissa that I would let her know when we found you, so I'll be back in a moment," said Eddie. He slipped out of the door and they heard him climb up a set of stairs.

Adrian forced Dimitri to sit down again and then took hold of his injured wrists. After a few seconds of warmth and wonderful calm, Dimitri felt Adrian move his hands to the back of his head. He waited while the warmth and calm spread throughout his body again, and then looked down at his wrists. There was absolutely no indication of the rope burns.

"Thank you Adrian. I trust that you'll tell me the truth. Is Rose okay?"

"I'm not sure. When Eddie spoke to Lissa last, Rose had been crying. That was about two and a half hours ago. We haven't heard anything since. She should be fine but I'm worried that stress might make her have a relapse."

"What stress?"

"She was stressing over you. That and she was confused as to why your sister is here."

"Which sister?"

"I think Lissa called her Victoria."

"Okay. She missed Rose. I know that much."

"Guys, we need to get back now! Lissa said that Rose may have relapsed," said Eddie worriedly from the doorway. "They're at the hospital."

Dimitri jumped up and raced out of the door behind Eddie and Adrian. They got into the car and Eddie sped off towards the palace's hospital.

* * *

"Rose has relapsed. She's needing more oxygen than we've had to give her so far. She's also drifting in and out of consciousness. Where's Mr Belikov?" asked Dr Smith.

"I don't know. He should be here soon though. He was kidnapped about four, maybe five hours ago. I think that's what caused the relapse. Rose was stressing over him. She was terrified," answered Lissa.

The doctor nodded and then returned to check on Rose. Lissa turned around to find Jill standing there with her arms out, ready to hug Lissa. After a few minutes, Lissa's phone vibrated and she saw that Eddie had just arrived. She sent him a message telling him where she was and then went over to the window that looked into Rose's room. Fear bubbled up when she saw just how bad Rose had gotten in last hour, and she broke down into tears until she felt someone's arms around her. Turning around, Lissa saw Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Dimitri.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri. I couldn't help her. She still won't let me heal her."

"It's not your fault Lissa. I should've stayed in the apartment with her and gotten you to send my sister up to me."

Dimitri gave Lissa a hug and then entered his girlfriend's room. The doctor turned around and smiled when he saw that the newcomer was Dimitri.

"Mr Belikov. Rose is asking for you. In fact, she's been asking for you for the last hour between brief periods of unconsciousness. I think you might be the key to helping her stay awake."

Dimitri turned his head to focus on Rose and saw that she had her eyes open. She looked like she was searching for something or someone, and Dimitri knew who that was.

"Roza, I'm here." Dimitri sat on the edge of Rose's bed and took her hand in his.

"Dimitri," smiled Rose. She lifted herself up despite the doctor telling her not to and brought Dimitri into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Adrian healed me. You should let Lissa do the same for you. She's really worried Roza. She was crying when I got here."

"I know she was. I want to let her heal me but I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What if it makes a bond again. I just got used to not having one. I don't want another."

"She's not bringing you back from the dead, she's just fixing your injuries."

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

"You promise it won't make a bond?"

"Yes honey."

"Okay. But Liss has to agree."

Dimitri smiled again and gave Rose a hug before calling Lissa into the room. The door opened and Lissa hurried to Rose's side. She gave Rose a hug while she cried.

"Lissa, is it okay if you heal Rose?" asked Dimitri after a few minutes.

"Of course. I've been saying that I will for the last week." Lissa dried her eyes and sat down next to Rose. "Do you want me to heal you Rosie?"

Rose just nodded her head. It was clear that she was scared but having her boyfriend and her best friend next to her had a calming effect on her. She waited while Lissa took hold of her hands and a warmth and calmness spread throughout her body. In a few minutes, Lissa let go of Rose's hands and hugged her again.

"There, I'm done Rosie. You're all better now. Come on, let's go home."

Lissa held out her hand and Rose took it. She followed Lissa out of the hospital and was home within ten minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose sat down next to Dimitri to watch television. They both had the day off from guarding Lissa and they were going to spend it together. A week had passed since Lissa had healed Rose and they had spent almost every waking minute together with the exception of Dimitri taking Lissa to an appointment away from the court.

"I love you Dimitri. Oh, I really am sorry about Viktoria," said Rose.

A few days ago, Dimitri had found out that Viktoria had died in a car accident in Baia, Russia. The woman that had come to the court had been an imposter. A very good one in fact. She had had a friend of hers charm jewelry so that she looked like Viktoria and so she could get into the court. Her original purpose had been to kill Lissa, but with the amount of time Lissa had spent at the hospital with Rose, and the amount of time she had spent behind guardians, had made it difficult for the woman, now known as Tammy, to harm Lissa, let alone kill her.

When Tammy had attempted to murder Lissa in front of a newly healed Rose, she had found herself on the ground, having being tackled by Rose. Happy with her job, Rose had let Eddie drag a screaming Tammy to a jail cell to await a trial. Lissa had been so grateful to Rose that she spoke to the head of the guardians and had Rose promoted to her personal guardian. Rose was start this position tomorrow since Lissa had wanted her to be completely healed and well.

"I love you too Roza. It's not your fault. I'll be going to Baia for Viktoria's funeral in a few days and I want you to come with me. I already cleared it with Lissa. The trial will be the day after we get back," said Dimitri. He kissed Rose's head.

With a big smile on her face, Rose happily agreed to go with Dimitri. She wanted to say goodbye to her friend and she wanted to see Dimitri's family again. This way, she figured she could do both at once.

* * *

**A.N.: A second story will be up soon that will continue from where this left off. Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
